


The Emptiness from Dolls

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 2x19 and 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We found him in a shelter in Blüdhaven. Pathetic. Didn't even put up a fight."</p>
<p>Roy only has one place to go to outside of Starling City. He's expecting a lost love but all he finds is an older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emptiness from Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> I totally have all of this Arrow Roy x Jason head canons it's kind of awful. Lemme know if anything needs clarification!

The address had been burning a hole in his pocket for months. Since before he had met Thea. He had gotten a call, one that all it was was an address-- _the_ address--but there was no denying that it had been Jason's voice.

There had been no explanation. Not when Jason had been there one day-- _happy_ , Roy will always remember, because the kid had looked like he'd never been happy before--then gone the next. Not when he had left a voicemail, sounding just a little bit giddy, even if it was in Blüdhaven.

He didn't know where else to go when he left Starling. His whole life was there--with Thea, in the Glades, as a part of "Team Arrow" (kinda).

So there he was, climbing the stairs, feeling like the mirakuru rage was seeping out of him, replaced with the apprehensiveness of seeing Jason for the first time in years.

He checked the address one last time before knocking as gently as possible on the door. It was the middle of the night, but he knew that Jason was a light sleeper.

He didn't have to wait long. His heart started racing when the locks started to come apart on the other side. He could already picture Jason's black hair and his beautiful blue eyes and bigger because he was probably still growing and-

And it wasn't Jason who opened the door. "Hi." Tan skin, almost green eyes, not even 6' (though Jason hadn't been either), and he looked all lean. "You're Roy, aren't you?"

It took him a minute to figure out that this was Dick. Jason hadn't mentioned him much, just once or twice, but the guy in front of him fit the description. "Yeah. Is Jason here?"

His face fell. "You should come in."

He didn't want this to happen. Couldn't believe it as Dick opened the door and he stumbled in. Dick was already apologizing, but Roy couldn't fathom why when there was no way that it was his fault. _I loved him_.

It ran through his head on repeat. Maybe he said it as he started to cry because he felt Dick pull him into his arms after _kidnapped, beaten, explosion_ fall from his lips. "I did too."

* * *

 

At some point, Roy stumbles out and to his car. He feels empty. Aches. Doesn't know what to do with himself. Drives to a homeless shelter. Doesn't do anything but pass out in the lobby. Doesn't fight when somebody pulls him up, when they inject him with something. He wants to be numb. He doesn't want to be awake. Dead. Wants to be dead. Because then maybe he'll see Jason.

* * *

 

"The Doll Maker?" Jason scoffed. "That's the best this city could come up with?"

Roy shrugged. "Yeah. Killed eight people a few years ago."

He hummed as he straddled Roy's legs. "I think that I would make a very pretty doll."

He tucked back thick, black hair behind an ear. "Beautiful." His hands rested on slim hips, just resting there. "I'm glad you aren't one though."

Jason pulled the hood of Roy's sweatshirt up. "If I had to pick something from Gotham for you to be, I'd say the Red Hood."

"How creative."

He rolled his eyes before leaning over and kissing Roy. "I'll have you know, he's a criminal who robs banks and throws money around in the lobby. Had quite a few people rally around him."

Roy doesn't say anything to that. Nobody would rally around him, even if he was giving people money. Instead, he just slides a hand up Jason's back, exactly how he loves, and sets out to distract him with kisses.

* * *

 

When he wakes up, he feels the emptiness inside of him be replaced with rage. He sees Jason, lying next to him, smiling.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," he said before kissing the tip of his nose and jumping up. "Time to fuck shit up, Roy."

* * *

 

And when Roy feels the arrows hit him square in the chest and he stumbles back, the rage disappears. The emptiness gnaws at him until he sees Jason, crawling over to him.

"I'm here," he whispers, placing a hand over Roy's heart. He'd laugh at the corniness of it if his mouth didn't feel like cotton. "Right here Roy. Always."


End file.
